Life After Hogwarts
by Witchangel
Summary: ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** The trio are still friends but Harry and Hermione have become much more. They might be ready for the world, but is the world ready for them? Review please! (Disclaimer: Plot and Sally is mine, characters not, so go sue someone else)
1. The Invitation

A/N: This story is told in Hermione's point of view. Enjoy!...

****

Chapter 1: The Invitation

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BOOM!

Urgh. I have got to learn how to wake up to the alarm clock without blowing it up. Once again I break my alarm clock into pieces. 

Shower, shower. 

Gotta take one. 

Oh great. A window full of letters. Let's see: job offer, job offer, job offer, bill, bill, ooh what's this?

Hermione had gotten a package wrapped in brown paper.

Oh! It's from Ron! 'Dear Hermione, guess what? I proposed to Lavender today and she said yes!'

Hermione's eyes widened excitedly. She continued.

'We decided for the wedding to be on July 20. We just finished making the official invitations. Check under this letter.

P.S.

I was thinking about sending an invitation to Snape just to aggravate him. Haha. Now Lavender wants to send you something too. She will have to wait until Sola comes back (that's our new owl). Pig's taking a well deserved [really?!] break. -Ron'

I can't believe Ron's really getting married! *sigh* I wish someone would love me like that...Lavender is really lucky.

Oh! Shower! Late! Gotta get to work! I'll just read the rest of the letters later.

Hermione took a quick shower, put some "I'm-late-to-work-again" clothes on, got her stuff and Apparated to the _Daily Prophet_ headquarters to face the day as a reporter and journalist

A/N: I know it is short, but this is just the beginning! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Getting Ready

****

A/N: Yayyy! 2nd chapter! Okay here it goes. In 5

****

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

Hermione Apparated just inside the _Daily Prophet_ building. She checked her watch and sped up. She made it inside her office just as her boss walked in the room.

Great timing! Nearly late but that's okay. Now I have to catch up on the news so I can build on that for the rest of the day.

She opened one of the drawers in her desk and pulled out a pile of papers that magically changed everyday to the latest scoop that had not yet been released to the public.

Wait a minute. I have to check on which job I take today.

She put the pile of papers back in the drawer and checked the card that was on her desk.

OK. Today I do an interview at 11:00AM which is in about three hours with *gasp* *groan* Harry Potter. What worse than having to do an interview with one of your best friends!? At least I have three hours to prepare questions on...oh, so obvious...his Quidditch career! This is going to be fun

"Hermione!"

Sally, please go away.

"You are so lucky! You get to interview Harry Potter! I mean, its _the _Harry Potter!" she squealed. Sally Ash was one of Hermione's fellow reporters. She was annoying and never knew when to stop talking.

"Yes I know, Sally." 

Now please leave But she continued on.

"Weren't you friends with him while you where in Hogwarts?"

Sally will you shuddup and leave me alone?

"Yes, and I still am. Now I need some quiet time for a while so I can prepare some questions. I only have a little bit of time."

See what happens? I have to lie just to get away from co-workers. I hope I don't just take out my wand, curse her, and wind up getting fired from my job.

"Oh ok," she lowered her voice and said, "By the way, do you think you can hook us up? You know like a date. All this reporting and I never got to talk to him."

In your dreams, Sally. Go bug someone else for God's sake and leave me alone!

Hermione had to force a strained smile out.

"Sure, Sally. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks!" and with that she walked off.

Yeah right!

10:30 rolled on by and so far Hermione's interview questions resulted in this:

1) How did your career begin as a professional Quidditch player?

2) Would you describe yourself as a role model?

3) What exactly do you feel when you go out onto the field?

4) People have been asking me this all day, do you have a girlfriend?

5) If you had one wish, what would that wish be?

That about sums up a ten-minute interview. Two minutes per question. That seems about right. I can't believe it took me about three hours to think of five questions.

Hermione checked her watch.

Blimey! 10:40. I'd better get moving.

Hermione grabbed her briefcase, left her office, and walked down the hall in a moderate pace.

Ok, it says on the card that I'm going to room 320. I am now at 240. Ah, there's the stairwell.

The stairwell was wide and elegantly decorated. Red carpeting, golden banisters, and large windows on every landing to let light through during the day.

I'm on the third floor. Now-

"Hermione! Hey wait up!"

Goodness! I know that voice! It has got to be-

"Harry! How are you?"

"Never better!"

Wow! Never looked better either!

"Your looking good today, Harry!"

Harry was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and black robes over it.

Good? Good is not the word! I'll go with HOT! What am I thinking? He's my best friend!

"You're looking pretty good yourself. So I guess you will be interrogating me today, huh?"

Damn straight!

"Harry! It's and interview, not a trial! And besides, there are only five questions."

"That's good"

A/N: How did you like it? I know the ending really didn't fit but I am working on these kind of errors. Give me your answer by pressing that little purple button. Come on! You know you want to!

------Witchangel-------


	3. The Interview

A/N: Chapter 3 (I have nothing else to say!)

****

Chapter 3: The Interview

They arrived at room 320 where photographers had their cameras set up. In the middle of the room, there were two chairs facing each other. Since they were just standing in the doorway, Harry said "Ladies first" and gave Hermione a smile that could put anybody under a spell. Hermione felt herself blush as she scooted inside the room.

I feel like melting when he smiles like that!

They sat down in the chairs and Hermione whipped out some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. At the top of he parchment, she wrote:

Interview with

Professional Quidditch Player:

Harry Potter

"Okay, lets get started." Hermione said.

"First of all, how did your career begin as a professional Quidditch player?"

"Well," he answered, "It started of when I was in school at Hogwarts. During my first year, this one kid who I didn't like very much took another kid's Remembrall that he had left behind during Flying Lessons. He and his friends were talking about the other boy and laughing so I stepped in and told him to give the Remembrall to me. He just laughed and said he was going to leave it in a tree. Then he just hopped on his broom and took off. I got on my broom and went after him. Note that this was the first time I had ever had contact with a racing broom. He was surprised when I came up behind him and told him I would knock him off his broom, and a little scared. So he threw the Remembrall up in the air and flew back to the ground...

Harry continued on for a while with the sound of Hermione's quill scribbling on the parchment and the occasional click and flash of the camera. The interview lasted longer than Hermione had expected.

It's been almost an hour already? I'd better wrap this interview and call it a day.

Some of the things Harry talked about fascinated Hermione. He talked about how he felt when he was flying. Then Hermione braced herself for the question she was about to ask.

Ok here it goes.

"Harry, people have been asking me this all day and I might say that it is getting quite annoying but do you have a girlfriend?"

Harry's face broke into a smile and said,

"No, but there was this one beautiful girl from Hogwarts that was a little bossy but she always had the right answers. She had these wonderful brown eyes and pretty brown hair. She was always pushing me and a friend of mine to study and to do our homework but she was one of my best friends. One day, I just fell in love with her."

Oh my God! He's talking about me! What do I do? I'll just play it cool.

Hermione smiled knowingly at Harry and said

"This girl must have been really special to you."

"Yes," he replied, "She was and she still is."

Since when did he fall from Heaven to choose me? I mean, its just _me!_ Who wants me?

Hermione cleared her throat and continued.

"If you had one wish, what would that wish be?"

Harry thought about this for a while. After several seconds he said,

"If I had one wish, it would be to have a happy and almost normal life with a wonderful family."

That's so nice!

"I guess that's the end of the interview Harry!" Hermione said. "Wrap it up, guys!" she added to the photographers. The photographers packed up their equipment and Apparated. Harry stood up and walked towards Hermione.

"You know I was talking about you," he said smiling meekly.

~~~~

"I know, Harry," Hermione said breathlessly.

"And I was wondering. We've known each other for eight years and I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend because I really love you Hermione."

What the hell do you think? YES YES YES! YES I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

"Of course," Hermione nearly whispered her answer out.

Harry lifted her up to a standing position in front of him and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione did not object at all. She felt like she was floating on air. As the kiss became more passionate they realized that they really were floating. Hermione blushed as they came down to the ground slowly.

"Woah, what was that?" Harry asked.

levitation you cute idiot

"I read in a book called _When Wizards are Truly in Love_ that when two people are really in love and usually when they are kissing, they start to levitate," Hermione answered.

There was a thoughtful but long silence between them. Then,

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry."

A/N: Okay. Ending was very sappy and stupid. So what? I'm progressing in the story so please review, flame, whatever!

-----Witchangel----- 


	4. Public Displays of Affection

A/N: Hurray! I've conquered Chapter 4! (not really)

****

Chapter 4: Public Displays of Affection

It was lunchtime and Hermione decided to take the rest of the day off. Harry was waiting for her outside her office so they could go to lunch together. Hermione was in the middle of putting her interview article in her briefcase when Mouth Almighty Sally came around.

"Sooo?" she said expectantly.

So what? Don't spoil my good mood.

"So what?" Hermione retorted.

"So did you ask Harry if he was _interested?_"

Keep on dreamin'

"Oh! About that! Not a chance in Hell." Hermione said in a sweet voice that could have annoyed you so bad if you were in Sally's position.

"Meaning..."

Meaning I'm about to knock you down if you don't get out my way

"Meaning that Harry loves another. If you're so interested, do some research and write an article about it."

Sally scowled and Hermione walked out with a big smile on her face. As soon as she stepped outside someone grabbed her, spun her around, and kissed her passionately. She was shocked at first but then she saw that it was Harry. Hermione had to take a few minutes to catch her breath before she managed to say,

"What...was that for?"

Harry gave Hermione his million-dollar smile.

"I'm just in a good mood today"

"Well give me a warning next time!"

Heck, I don't need much of a warning. I kinda liked that!

Harry and Hermione walked down the front steps of the _Daily Prophet_ headquarters. Since it was a very sunny day, they had two reasons to wear sunglasses.

1) They didn't want to damage their eyesight (of course)

and

2) They didn't want to fully expose their identity (because Hermione was a slightly famous reporter who was dating Harry who was a very famous professional Quidditch player (uh)

Harry had his arm around Hermione's waist and Hermione had her arm around the middle of his back.

It feels like a dream come true *sigh*

They decided to take a walk down Diagon Alley when they saw Hedwig flying towards them with a letter in her beak.

"It's from Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

What's up now?

Hermione peered down at the letter. Her face went pale.

"Oh no," she groaned, "It sounds like Lavender is really sick."

"He says to come ASAP," (A/N: For those of you who don't know, it means 'as soon as possible'.) Harry added.

"Then we'd better go now."

"Thanks, Hedwig," Harry said. "You'd better get some rest back at home."

I wonder what his house looks like.

They both Apparated to Ron's new house and looked around. They saw no one.

"RON!" Harry called out.

"I'M UPSTAIRS!" Ron answered.

They rushed upstairs to see Ron's head peeking out from one of the rooms. When Ron saw Hermione, his face lit up.

"Hermione! Maybe you can figure out what happened to Lavender!"

maybe, maybe not.

"Okay, so I suggest you two stay out of the room for a little while. I'm gonna need some quiet to concentrate."

I'm gonna put a silencing charm on the room so they won't eavesdrop

As soon as Hermione shut the door she whispered,

"Silencio!"

She walked over to the bed where Lavender seemed to be awake.

Oh, she looks awful!

Lavender's face was pale and she looked weak.

"Oh, Lavender! You must feel awful!" Hermione said.

"I do. I've got cramps in my stomach, my back hurts, my head is pounding, I feel really weak, and I threw up just a few minutes ago."

I'd hate to be in her position on a day like this- hold on a second! Rewind: Stomach cramps, headache, back hurts, really weak, and vomiting? Why didn't I think of it sooner? I should have known!

A smile crept up on Hermione's face.

"Lavender, your not sick."

Lavender looked up.

"I'm not?" she said.

"No! Your pregnant!"

A/N: dun, dun, DUN! Okay, it really wasn't that important because this is about Harry and Hermione but I couldn't make Hermione pregnant because that just wouldn't be right. Stay tuned, review, flame, whatever!


	5. Staying At Ron's House

A/N: Are you people ready for a longer chapter? Well here it is!

****

Chapter 5: Staying at Ron's house

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow! I'm going to have a baby!"

"I'm going out to tell Ron. I'll be back."

Hermione took the Silencing charm off and stepped out of the room where Ron and Harry were leaning against the wall impatiently. When they heard the door close, they looked at Hermione but she said nothing. She just smiled.

"Well?" said a very impatient Ron.

"Well..." Hermione said slowly to drag out the suspense, "You have two people to take care of."

Ron frowned.

"Meaning," he said.

"Meaning Lavender is not sick."

Ron was a little happy about that but he knew Hermione wasn't telling him something.

"And."

"Well, your going to be a daddy."

"La-Lavender is...is-"

"Pregnant," Hermione finished for him.

This was too much for Ron. He fainted on the spot. Hermione and Harry laughed as they tried to revive him. When he didn't wake up, they dragged him inside the bedroom and laid him down beside Lavender.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He fainted," said Harry and Hermione at the same time.

Lavender giggled.

"Do you want us to hang around for a little while?" asked Harry.

"Yeah that would be nice. Thanks,"

They look so cuuute together!

"Let's leave them alone," Hermione whispered to Harry.

They left the room and headed downstairs into the living room. Harry sighed and said,

"What a day this has been!"

Hermione smiled and replied,

"The day still isn't over."

"Are you hinting something?

"Maybe."

"Oh, c'mere!"

Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a _very_ passionate kiss.

Mmmm. I'll never get tired of this!

They moved towards the sofa, still not breaking the kiss. They were now sitting on the sofa kissing when they heard someone say,

"I thought you guys were going to hang around, not mess around!"

They broke apart quicker than you can say 'oops'. They turned around to see Ron leaning in the doorway.

"Good to see you have finally reached consciousness, Ron," Hermione said.

Haha. I should use that on him more often for now on.

Ron scowled and Harry laughed.

"Hey, finding out that your fiancée is having a baby can be like taking a blow to your head with a saucepan! And by the way, when did this happen?" Ron added motioning to the two of them.

"This morning," they said at the same time.

"This morning after I did the interview with him," said Hermione. "And during lunch, I took the rest of the day off. When we were walking in Diagon Alley, Hedwig gave us your letter."

"Oh. So you guys staying long?" Ron asked.

Harry checked his watch. It was 6:00PM.

"I guess so. Why?" asked Harry.

"I dunno. I guess it would be really quiet when Lavender is sleeping so I would need somebody to hang out with."

"Fine with me," Hermione said.

"Okay, there are a couple of extra rooms down here on this floor. I set up a game room upstairs if you two get bored *cough* not that you would-"

What the hell did he say!?

"Ron Weasley, what did you just say?" Hermione yelled.

"Nothing!" and with that, Ron ran into the kitchen. Hermione, just out of pure instinct, ran after him. Harry chuckled at this.

"Some things never change," he said to himself.

Ron (followed by Hermione) came running back in the living room. Just then, Harry had an idea. As Hermione passed him, he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss (Is it just me or is there a lot of snogging going on...hold on I can sense another one coming in a few minutes). She automatically melted into it and sighed.

you've captured me once again, Harry Potter.

"Mmmm. I love when you do that," Hermione mumbled.

"I know you do," Harry said.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" cried Ron who had snuck up behind them.

Ron, you immature ass! You ruined the moment!

"RON! You're such an immature ass!" yelled Hermione.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her and just stood there because Harry was restraining her from tackling him. After fighting Harry's grip, Hermione gave up. And slid down to the floor dragging Harry with her. Ron raised an eyebrow and went upstairs to check on Lavender. (Here's the kiss!) Harry leaned down again and kissed Hermione. Then he moved down to her neck. Just then a flash went off and the couple froze. They looked up to see Lavender smiling and holding a camera with Ron's arms holding her up.

Oh no! They've got a picture! What if they send it to someone and someone sends it to another someone? The _Daily Prophet_ will get a hold of it and everyone at work will be sneering and jeering and-!

"Hermione? You okay?" called Ron.

Hermione's face had a look of horror on it.

"Just...whatever you do, Ron! Don't send it to anyone because if this leaks out to the press, I will be stared at like I'm weird and I am not prepared for that!"

Her face was red but even redder was the face of Harry's when Ron showed them the picture. Harry and Hermione, sitting on the floor, kissing like there was no tomorrow, was all in that little Kodak-sized picture. Even though Harry was embarrassed, he recovered quickly and tried to calm Hermione down.

I'm gonna get those two back one of these days! Hey!

"What are you doing, Harry?! Put me down this instant!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry had lifted her up, put her on his shoulder, and started carrying her upstairs. He refuse to put her down until they got in their bedroom. Then he put her down on the bed and said,

"You're going to need some rest. _You_ have work tomorrow and _I_ have practice. The game against Ireland is in one month. Now get some sleep and calm down," Harry told her.

Work! I forgot! I'd better not be late tomorrow!

"Okay," Hermione said, defeated.

She went into the bathroom (it was connected to the bedroom. isn't that nice?) to change into pajamas (she had summoned some spare clothes from her house) and went back to the bedroom. When she went back to the guestroom, Harry was gone.

I wonder where he could've gone.

Hermione climbed into the bed and fell into what she thought would be a dreamless sleep...

A/N: What could it be? Bad dream? Good dream? Exotic dream? Review to tell me what you think!


	6. The Dream

A/N: Another chapter. I can't believe its not butter.

Chapter 6: The Dream

As Hermione slept, a dream crept into her mind. First, she saw herself with a small girl on her lap. The next thing she noticed was that the dream-her was at a Quidditch game. Dream Hermione cheered and the little girl waved her arms in the air like a delirious octopus. Hermione watched them and heard the little girl say something like 'mummy.' Hermione looked up just in time to see Harry catch the Snitch in his hands. Then...

That was an extremely real dream.

Hermione realized that she had been smiling in her sleep. She also realized something else.

Whose arm is that? I know its not mine!

Harry had his arm around Hermione's waist when they were sleeping (NOTHING HAPPENED! HONESTLY!).

Awww. He must have gotten lonely. Heehee.

Hermione turned around to see Harry still sleeping.

He looks so cute without his classes. He should think about getting contacts.

Hermione poked Harry in the cheek with her pointer finger.

"Wake up sleepyhead and look at the clock," she said.

Harry groaned and turned to see her holding a clock.

"You know I can't see that, Hermione," he said groggily.

Hermione scowled and put the glasses on his face. His eyes widened. And he rolled over quickly only to fall off the bed.

"I'm okay!" he said.

Hermione giggled and peeked over the edge of the bed.

"No really, I am."

Harry had managed to levitate himself only an inch from the ground before he hit it.

"You know," Hermione said, "I forgot you could do that."

Harry had learned to do wandless magic in his special training because he is parttime Quidditch Player and parttime Auror so when there has been another Dark attack and he can't find his wand, he will be ready nonetheless. Hermione changed her clothes with her wand since she had no intentions of getting undressed in front of Harry (they have only been dating for a day now! I'd feel the same way!). Harry did the same. Then, they left the room to look for Ron and Lavender. They found Lavender in her bedroom reading a book.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but he said he was going out somewhere to buy me a present. He won't even tell me what it is," replied Lavender.

Harry laughed and said,

"That's Ron for you!"

"Anyway, I have to go to work and Harry has to go to Quidditch practice so we won't be back until maybe...late 5 o' clock," Hermione told Lavender.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later,"

"Bye!" said Harry and he Summoned his new Quicksilver and Apparated. Hermione hung around for a little while.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked Lavender.

"I'm okay today, but I still have a dull ache in my head."

"Okay. I'd better get going before I'm late again. I might even have to do overtime because I took half the day off yesterday. Bye, Lavender!"

Off to work again. Urgh! I hope Sally got sick and couldn't come to work today. And I kinda hope that she didn't find out about Harry and I. I do not need her to be staring at me all day. Oh well.

And with that, Hermione Apparated to face a new day at work...

A/N: This is the last chapter I am posting today. Hopefully, it won't be a long time until the next one. Thanks for reading!


	7. Just an Ordinary Day

A/N: Finally! Chapter 7 is now here and let me tell you, Hermione winds up in the ER later on in the chapter.

****

Chapter 7: Just an Ordinary Day

__

{Just a day, just an ordinary day, just trying to get by.

Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but he was looking towards the sky.

And as he asked if I would come along I started to realize

That everyday you find just what he's looking for, like a shooting star he shines.

He said: "take my hand, live while you can,

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand?"

--- "Ordinary Day" Vanessa Carlton}

Hermione Apparated to her office and looked at her assignment card that was lying on her desk.

I've got to write an article on a topic of my choice. Well, you don't have to be Dumbeldore to figure this out! I have to write this article on the interview

Hermione bit her lower lip nervously.

*groan* I have to write everything I said and everything Harry said. What if people from school figure out that he is talking about me? Oh well.

Hermione smiled grimly to herself and decided to take a walk downstairs to the café. She bought a grilled chicken sandwich with mayonnaise, lettuce, and tomato; with a small apple juice (A/N: yum!).

Mmm. This sandwich is so delicious!

Hermione had Apparated back to her office and was now savoring her sandwich.

Okay. I had a good breakfast. Now its time to get to work.

She opened a window to let the air circulate and she pulled out a typewriter and her rough draft of the interview.

When is the _Daily Prophet_ going to buy new typewriters for its employees?

Hermione sat down and began to revise the rough draft. Then she put some parchment in the typewriter and started typing up a second draft. She was just in the middle of finishing her article when

Hey!

"Hedwig! Try not to land on my head again!" Hermione giggled.

Hedwig hooted and showed her what was in her beak. Hermione's eyes immediately softened.

He sent me a rose!

The rose was a beautiful deep red colour and the petals seemed to have been charmed to have golden edges. Hermione flushed red and Hedwig hooted and flew out the window. Hermione noticed that there was a small tag on the rose that said

'Thinking of you-_Harry_' *sigh*

Hermione's heart melted. Since she didn't have a vase, she transfigured one of her quills into a glass one. She poured water in the vase, put the rose in the water, and smiled.

God, I love this man!

Hermione had just finished her article when (guess who?) Sally walked passed her open door and peeked in. She was about to keep walking when she paused at the sight of the rose.

"Oooh, Hermione! Who's the guy?" she asked slyly.

Can you please leave me alone for at least _one day_?

"None of your business!" Hermione snapped. She had just about had it with Sally poking her long nose where it shouldn't be.

Hermione was about to move her vase to a "safer" place when Sally plucked the rose right out of the vase. As she read the tag, her face went from pale to brick red with anger.

"You're just a little whore, aren't you?! You have no right to mess around with **_my_** Harry!" she spat.

God, please forgive me for what I am about to say to this woman!

Sally's words had pushed Hermione over the edge.

"_Your_ Harry?! Do you see your little name on the tag? NO! Look! In clear letters! To: H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E ! Does that spell Sally? No it doesn't! It spells Hermione so you'd better leave my office now or things could get ugly!" Hermione shrieked.

Hermione let all of her anger out and allowed satisfaction to wash over her body but her triumph was soon cut short when Sally looked half-ready to cry, half-ready to kill. Sally said nothing but pulled out her wand, muttered something, and everything went black

A steady beep, beep, beep could be heard in the ER (emergency room). Hermione slowly regained consciousness. She felt sharp pains coursing through her body. Then Hermione started feeling someone stroking her cheek. She struggled to open her eyes. Through her half-open eyes, she saw a very concerned Harry (still in his Quidditch robes) looking down at her through his glasses. A tiny smile crept up on Hermione's face as she lifted her hand gently to run her fingers through Harry's raven-coloured hair.

"Harry," she whispered. "What happened? Where am I?"

(A/N: Oh wow! 'Through the Rain' by Mariah Carey is on the radio right now and it reminds me of the slight struggle Hermione is going through at the moment.)

"That wretched Sally Ash!" Harry growled. "You were already unconscious and she was still throwing hexes and curses at you when I arrived. When I was in the middle of Quidditch practice, I felt this surge of anger. I didn't understand why I felt it so I ignored it. Then the feeling grew and then I just felt half my energy drain out. Something in my mind said, 'Go to Hermione now!' so I Apparated to your office and saw you laying on the floor and Sally attacking you. Once Sally saw me, she tried to throw herself at me and she tried to persuade me to leave you. I love you too much Hermione to just take another woman so I pushed her aside and took you to St. Mungo's where we are now."

There was a long silence.

He saved me!

A tear glistened in Hermione's eye and trickled down her cheek. She sat up (which cause her terrible pain, threw her arms around Harry's neck, and completely broke down and cried.

"I love you, Harry. I love you so much!" Hermione cried.

"Shhh. I love you too, Hermione. And I'm not going to let anybody hurt you again," Harry responded. "I want you to get some sleep now."

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes. Harry and Hermione shared a long, passionate kiss before falling asleep, after a long and _very_ tiresome day, in each other's arms.


	8. Saturday

A/N: Here's a quick helpful guide to the rest of the story:

What Hermione thinks 

{What Harry thinks}

"What people say"

'What the supporting characters think'

Enjoy!

****

Chapter 8: Saturday

Hermione woke up to that dreadfully familiar _beep, beep, beep_.

Ugh. The emergency room has such a negative feeling to it

The pain was gone and she felt a lot less stressed. Hermione opened her eyes only to stare straight into those bottomless emerald pools. Hermione smiled. Then in a quick flash, she saw the little girl from her dream again. Before Hermione could even take a closer look, the image had gone and Hermione forgot all about it.

I can't believe Harry's been staring at me

{What! I can't stare at you now?}

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Did you just think that?" she asked, amazed.

"Yeah I think so," Harry replied.

That's just too weird

{I know. You know that they are letting you out the hospital today.}

Oh thank God

{Ditto. I usually don't have a problem with hospitals but I was walking around and I passed the mental facility and, I know they can't really help it, but those people are creepy}

You know, this is starting to creep me out. We are communicating through our thoughts. I thought only soul mates could-

Hermione's thoughts trailed off as she blushed slightly and switched her gaze to a blank wall as if it was fascinating to her. These awkward moments continued for some time until Hermione decided she really had to get out of this hospital or she might wind up living there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(don't ask)

Hermione got all the paperwork at the hospital done (including owling her parents, Ron and Lavender, and some other people) and was ready to leave. Harry wanted to make sure that Hermione got home safely so he Apparated with her to her house.

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch (more like laying. Harry was laying down and Hermione was laying with her head on his chest) watching T.V (Hey, Hermione hasn't lost touch with her Muggle side). They were watching the movie Titanic on HBO (I know its an old movie but bare with me) and it had gotten to the scene when things got pretty hot and steamy (technically and literally. If you saw Titanic, you know what part I'm talking about). Hermione almost literally felt her hormones racing through her body so she bit her bottom lip to make sure no sounds came out of her mouth (A/N: if you know what I mean. Heheh). She figeted and Harry groaned.

{Oh crap}

"Oh did I hurt you or something?"

Harry's face turned pink and mumbled,

"You did the complete opposite."

Hermione noticed that his eyes flickered down somewhere. She followed his gaze and blushed. Hermione giggled and pushed Harry playfully and he nearly fell off the couch. Then Hermione pulled out her wand and cried,

"Rictusempra!"

That time, Harry _did_ fall and he doubled over giggling uncontrollably. Hermione had hit him with a Ticking charm.

{I'll get you for this, Hermione!}

Hermione smiled slyly and released the charm. Harry laid on the floor trying to catch his breath. Then suddenly, Harry jumped back on his feet and said,

"Your turn!"

He lunged at Hermione and tickled her mercilessly. Hermione could hardly breathe for she was laughing so hard.

"Stop!" she said in between laughs.

"What? I can't hear you?" he taunted.

"Stopme!"

"Only if you tell me who the most handsome wizard in the world is!"

Hermione could have easily said, 'You are!' but she wanted to have a little fun.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelled and she paid dearly for her little moment of fun. Harry just tickled her harder.

Hermione reached for her wand (something that she should have done a long time ago) and giggled,

"Ex-ex-pelliar-m-mus!"

Her spell seemed to reverse its effect since she was giggling and instead of making Harry go flying and hitting a wall, Harry fell right on top of Hermione in an *cough* awkward position. (A/N: I know how your mind works, Milton, and since you have been waiting so long for this chapter, I'll put some visual stuff in this scene *cough* a-hole *cough*.)

"Holy Shit," Harry breathed.

Hermione's heart was practically beating a drum (A/N: not literally ppl!) in her chest.

"Oops?" Hermione said timidly.

Harry didn't say anything. He just brought his lips to meet Hermione's.

"One _leeeetle_ problem, Harry," Hermione said, pulling away from Harry.

"What?"

"These," Hermione said, taking off Harry's glasses and tossing them across the floor somewhere. Where they were didn't matter at the moment. They were lost in their own world when Harry's hands started trailing up Hermione's back (Harry had already unbuttoned her blouse) and tracing the outline of her bra. (A/N: **Note to audience: please do not try this at home ***heehee*) Hermione had unbuttoned Harry's shirt and suddenly

"Ahem!"

Hermione screamed in surprise and peeked over the sofa to see who it was.

"Ron!" she shrieked as she tried to button her blouse quickly before he saw too much. Unfortunately, Harry had chosen this moment to peek his head over the sofa beside Hermione.

  
Ron raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I come over to check on a friend who has just gotten out of the hospital and I find this!" He said in sarcastic shock. "Look like I saved Hermione from going back into the emergency room for a whole other situation!"

Hermione and Harry blushed a deep red. Harry picked up a pillow from the sofa and aimed it at Ron.

"You're walking a fine line, Mr. Weasley," he said.

Ron smiled and yelled,

"HARRY AND HERMIONE SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-oof!" the pillow hit Ron square in the face.

Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably, stood up, and changed the subject.

"Where's Lavender?" she said.

"I'm washing my eyes out in the bathroom!" came a voice.

"Lav!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's not that big of a deal! Harry and I were making outin my houseon the floorwith all of our clothes unbuttoned- okay maybe we over-did it (A/N: back in Brooklyn, we call it O.D'n. See: _"Ebonics lesson: Volume 4"_ just kidding, heehee)

An owl that had landed on the windowsill interrupted Hermione's weak excuse. It was a _Daily Prophet_ delivery owl. She took the newspaper from the owl's talons and paid it 5 knuts. As she scanned over the front page, her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth.

{What's wrong, 'Mione?}

"Take a look at this!" Hermione snapped.

Harry walked up and looked at the newspaper. It read:

__

"'She never treated me fairly at work!' pleads Sally Ash. 'She threatens me and when I saw her reach for her wand that day, I felt the need to make the first move to defend myself!' The Ministry of Magic's Interrogative Squad feels that Ash is not telling them the truth and since Granger was not available for questioning at the time, drastic measures must be taken. A Veritaserum Truth Potion is being prepared for Ash. The Daily Prophet's_ Reporter's Department doubts that Ash will keep her job regardless if the charges are dropped or not."_

"Hmmm," was all Harry said for awhile. Then, "The nurses told me exactly what Sally did to you."

Hermione looked up at Harry's face. He looked like he was really thinking hard.

"What did she do?"

"She did this really complex birth control type of spell thingy," he said turning a little pink.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused and confused leads to being worried.

"I mean that you can't have children for 2 years,"

~*~

A/N: I really changed the chapter from what I had written down on paper. Oh well. The best part is that I left you with a cliffhanger. I am so evil! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Anywayreview! Flame! Whatever! I'll be happy to hear it!

|

|

|

|

v


End file.
